


You mean the world to me.

by Alpha_nix



Series: Random drabbles [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Kissing, Nightmares, Scars, Trauma, gender neutral reader i guess, no beta we die like men, reassuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: Jill wasn’t the same when she came home after three years of being missing (and dead). She’s broken and needs fixing, maybe you can make her whole again.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Reader
Series: Random drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767295
Kudos: 14





	You mean the world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a long Drabble I did based off of an ask prompt I submitted.

Jill wasn’t the same after she returned home. Yeah her blonde hair through you for a loop and she just wasn’t there mentally. Sure you were happy after not seeing her for three years and also the fact you thought she was dead. Let’s just say a few tears and many other things happened that day. Jill was always paranoid afterwards you never knew quite why until she explained it. 

Wesker the bastard controlled her, well specifically mind controlled her, making her kill many people for him. You thought that was the worst of it but then she revealed something else. She was completely aware of what she was doing. Jill was a hard egg to crack but you knew that would most definitely mess her up. You remembered hugging her tight and saying you’d never let her go.

Of course you did notice her tossing and turning in her sleep constantly and waking up, tears streaming down her face sometimes. You’d soothe her, calm her down and that was that. One night however was real bad, try as you might she wouldn’t calm down.

“Hey what’s wrong?, you hugged her and patted her back, “it’s ok you know you can tell me anything”, Jill wasn’t one to be too open with her feelings. You were quick to notice the scared look in her eyes.

“Jill what happened?”, you pulled her closer.

“I-I was under his control again”, she was barely understandable from all the sobs, “and I-I killed you”, your heart sank.

“He’s not here, he’s gone,he can’t hurt you”, you rubbed her back, “It was just a bad dream, i’m still here”

“But what if he’s not gone?”

“Then I won’t let him get you again”, you hugged her tighter, “you mean too much to me”, Jill finally wrapped her arm around you and placed her head on your shoulder.

“I could’ve hurt you, killed you even”, she hugged tighter, “how could you still love me after the things I’ve done”

you hold her face tenderly and look her in her eye, “you are worth more than what he did to you”

You saw her look down for a second. You pointed at her chest, the nasty scar still there, “that wasn’t you and it will never be you”, she looked back up at you, tears still in the corners of her eyes, “I don’t care if you don’t believe me because I know I’ll always love you no matter what”, she didn’t move a muscle.

“Fine you know what I’ll explain why I love you”, you huffed, “first of all you're very pretty no matter what anyone says”, you heard a small and tiny laugh from her, “also you saved me...you and Barry”, you smiled for a second.

“If it weren’t for you I’d be dead in a mansion right now”, you placed a finger in her hair startling her for a second, “do you remember how scared I was?” you were injured and had lost contact with your team. You weren’t the newest recruit for the bravo team per say but you felt like it. Everyone seemed to outshine you even Rebecca did, “do you remember what you said to me?”, she nodded

_ “Everything’s going to be ok, I’ve got you” _

You remembered those words vividly. Maybe a bit generic but they mattered so much to you. Being alone in a mansion, terrified of becoming a zombie's next meal. Barry was sceptical but Jill wasn’t about to leave you to die and Jill got you through it all of it. 

“Remember how much guilt and grief I had when I realized me and Rebecca were the only surviving members of the Bravo team?”, you held her close. After the mansion and realizing all your teammates except Rebecca were dead sent you into a depressive funk, Edward,Forrest,Kenneth, and Richard were gone. Technically it was only supposed to be a 5 man group, so when you weren’t showing the promise they expected from you they would find a replacement. Rebecca was your replacement also seeing how battered and bruised your team was in desperate need of a medic. Your team had grown too attached to let you go so they let you go on one more mission. That just so happened to be at the Spencer mansion. Shame that mission ended in tragedy. 

Everyone else told Jill to leave you be and you’d get back on your feet in no time. Of course after a week they regretted saying that. You slumped walking around the city constantly and not leaving your crappy apartment. Jill had enough of it and finally knocked on your door. After you didn’t respond she begrudgingly opened your door. She found you laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. 

“Hey”, she did a small wave, you blinked a few moments before turning to face her. She noticed the many boxes you had, “what's all this?” 

“I’m uhh leaving”, you sat up, “I'm going to live with my parents for a bit”, she sat down next to you which surprised you.

“Any reason you're leaving so soon?”, she tilted her head slightly.

“I can’t look at this city without thinking of them”, you looked at the ground sadly, you two had grown attached to each other in the mansion, you never left Jill's side and she never left yours. Despite knowing you for a short time she didn’t want you to leave but she understood your reasoning, “I can’t help but always think they deserve to be here and not me”, a few tears rolled down your cheeks. 

“Don’t say that, Your here and that's all that matters”

“But I was always the weakest link”, you put your knees to your chest. 

“I lost people too”, she sighed, “I understand how you feel”, you looked at her with some surprise in your eyes, she sighed and went to the kitchen grabbing a slip of paper. She wrote something down before walking back and handed it to you.

“W-whats this”, you asked her.

“It's my number”, her eyes shifted to the side slightly, “in case you ever need to talk”, you looked at the numbers before becoming a sobbing mess and hugging her.

“Thank you”, you said, nearly squeezing her to death.

A week later you left Raccoon City to your parents house, far from the city. You and Jill had your talks. You vented to her and she listened. Then one night she didn’t call you. You panicked and called her over and over again. Wasn’t till two days later that you learned that Raccoon city was gonna be air striked. All you could do was hope she was ok, all you had was hope. After a few days a call came in, you didn’t expect much until you heard a voice, her voice.

“Hi I uhh”, she started in which you asked her so many questions. Ranging from what the hell happened? Are you okay? Where are you?

She answered all of them and when she clearly stated where she was at you hung up. Jill really didn’t expect to see you at the door to the temporary apartment she was in.

“What the-”, you tackled her, hugging her. Just like that you were reunited, you even packed some of your things in hopes she’d let you move in with her. She sighed and reluctantly agreed, allowing you to stay with her. It became clear you two shared some kind of connection. It wasn’t until just one night she randomly said something on the couch.

“I think I like you”, she mumbled it but you heard it.

“What did you just say?”, you laughed blushing slightly. 

“Nothing just watch the damn-”, she was cut off by you kissing her lightly on the lips, her whole face went red, she broke away from your lips, “what the hell was that for?”

“Because”, you leaned in close to her ear, “I like you too”, Jill was a flustered mess. You laughed for a few seconds before she clashed her lips against yours. She brought a hand to the back of your head holding it. You blinked for a few seconds before wrapping your arms around her. The rest of the night was full of gentle cuddles and warm hugs. You remembered laying gently on Jill's lap.

“You better not leave me ever again”, you mumbled.

“I’m not planning on it anytime soon”, she laughed placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

But she did do exactly that, she left you. You remember Chris just knocking on your door, you noticed Jill wasn’t with. He simply told you, “she’s gone”. Your whole life felt like it was over, Jill meant everything to you but now she's gone. No body or anything. You remember her fake funeral hiding in the shadows of everyone. Seeing her tombstone breaking down crying infront of everyone. Three agonzing years of your life spent hoping she wasn’t dead. Waking up rolling over to find an empty side of the bed. It hurt everything, life hurt. You remember the knock, opening the door and thinking you saw a ghost. She stood there blonde hair and all. You fell to your knees and she quickly crouched down to your level.

“Miss me?”, she said with a smirk, you instantly hugged her. 

You felt Jill grab your hand making you jump for a second, you didn’t even realize you were crying. She placed a hand gently on your cheek, “You really love me that much?”, you looked at her for a second and the tears came pouring down your face.

“Of course I do”, you squeezed her hand tight, “I know you’ve been through a lot and i’ll never understand it, not even close, but those scars don’t define you, they never will”, you pointed to your heart.

“Under that nasty scar of yours is heart full of love and kindness”, you saw her look at you again, “that’s the other reason you mean so much to me, without that i’d be dead, I would have never fallen in love with you”, she tries turning away from you in which you gently made her look at you again, “I guess what i’m trying to say is, you Jill Valentine are worth way more than that scar”, she finally fully embraced you.

“What did I do to deserve you?”, she asked sweetly. 

“I feel like I should be asking you that question”, you laughed gently placing a kiss on her forehead, “Now get some rest you deserve it”, she eventually rolled over and quickly went to sleep. You watched her chest rise and fall, You wrapped your arms around her, pulling her closer to you. It was the best night of sleep Jill had got in a long time, and you couldn’t have been happier. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
